


little slut likes getting whipped, huh?

by P00NZC4T



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P00NZC4T/pseuds/P00NZC4T
Summary: Wilbur whips and rails Tubbo haha—
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 64





	little slut likes getting whipped, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re not problematic bye 😽

Wilbur and Tubbo weren’t dating or anything. But you could say theres something about the small brunette Wilbur just couldn’t help himself.  
Maybe its his sweet smile.  
His soft laughs.  
Or the way he’s crying and moaning out Wils name as the elder whips him cruelly, all actions out of pure lust.  
On his stomach, hands tied to the bed, eyes watering of the overwhelming pleasure as Wilbur gives his back another beautiful pink mark as the leather hits his back harsh.  
He enjoyed it.  
The pain numbed of the feeling of the elder starting to pound into him as if whipping isn’t enough already. Tubbo couldn’t help but letting out slutish moans and whimpers.  
“you little slut.” he growled. “like that, don’t you?” he continued in a teasing tone.  
Tubbo couldn’t respond to it, mind unable to build sentences. He jut gave a weak nod.  
Wilbur ginned giving his ass a harsh slap with the whip again, causing the younger to inhale quick.  
“W-“ Tubbo couldn’t finish his sentence, mind and body to exhausted, impossible to think normally.  
He felt himself getting weaker as he was close.  
Wilbur took notice of that and speeds up his place.  
“come on baby boy.” Wilbur starts stroking the younger. “Cum, i know you need to.” he continues pounding into Tubbo, himself getting tired slowly.  
Tubbo whimpers almost pathetically as he came on the bedsheets.  
Wil came shortly after, filling the younger up with warm sperm.  
He pulled out, untying Tubbo, dressing and walking up to the door.  
Tubbo was too tired to take notice and fell asleep in Wils cum covered sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> dunno how to english grammar sorry 🤧🙏  
> also i don't write often so Its kinda shitty especially the end but hope it was readable-


End file.
